Night
by Iuvenalis
Summary: A lighthearted set of romance waffs between Kenshin and Kaoru beginning at a Jazz club on a Friday Night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)**

* * *

Friday Night 

Kaoru was rapidly coming to the conclusion that approaching the mysterious gentleman who visited her jazz club every Friday night alone, was probably not the best way to introduce herself. The waiters had all commented that he was all about minimal speech and minimal contact. He never stayed until the end of the night, always arriving at 8:30 leaving at 11pm or thereabouts.

Every Friday there he sat listening to the unknown jazz singers croon away for a chance at becoming big, or simply for the love of music. His eyes closed with pleasure so many times, it gave her the opportunity to study him carefully. He was always so well dressed; his suits were obviously of the finest cut and make even to her untrained eye. He walked with a smooth grace almost as if he were gliding, and she was sure that if there were no surrounding noise his footsteps would be soundless. Draping his jacket casually over his chair he would wait for the waiters to bring his usual order: one bottle of Sake and one cup. Upon its arrival he would reward his server with a small smile which so rarely played across his lips accompanying an equally rare large tip.

Who gave $50 to a waiter for simply placing a bottle on their table? He was definitely Mr. Moneybags this one.

She watched tonight as he walked in with his lithe slow stride and an unusually wilted atmosphere surrounded his frame. He looked tired. His wide violet orbs seemed weary. His face was drawn with an unusually pale pallor. She must have been staring for too long, as he turned his head and looked unerringly at her. Kaoru felt her face heat in embarrassment before turning away and fiddling with the cocktail bottles set up behind the counter.

_Crap. Now he thinks I'm a weird stalker._

Sighing she moved along the counter until she found what she was looking for. Sorting through the herbs she had in a cupboard for the cocktails they usually served, she extracted the one called Tulsi. Tulsi was known as holy basil in India and often used to increase strength of mind and memory. Crushing it in the mortar and pestle she mixed it into a bottle of home made lemonade before instructing the waiter to take it to the gentleman's table along with his usual order of Sake. Satisfied that she had ascertained his needs, she hummed happily to herself before informing Sano of the guest list and how many people could enter the club.

'The usual then missy?' inquired Sano rolling the toothpick between his teeth.

'Mmm we may have a few more than usual because of the 'First Lady of Jazz' competition but other than that, the usual customers get in first, their names are on the list—what am I saying, you know who they are. Let the others in as we can fit okay? Within regulations Sano.' she warned remembering what had happened the last time.

Sano closed his eyes and shook his head, 'Missy it was my first time bouncing alright? Give me a break!' he stated before strolling off towards the entrance.

Sighing she trudged up to her office on the second floor to sort through any last minute additions to the competition. Seeing that everything was in order she walked up the last flight of stairs which lead to her apartment on the third floor. She stood in front of her large bed and wondered at her current lack of confidence in approaching the gentlemen in question. Falling face forward on her bed she lay there comforted by the softness before rolling over and contemplating her attire for the evening ahead. Pushing up from the bed she made for the bathroom for a quick shower and a long night of jazz music, along with decidedly inebriated individuals who needed to be bounced out of the club. _Not really different from any other night._

* * *

Kaoru frowned at the speaker box she was currently trying to fix. Why was it not working? Her idiot sound manager had assured her this morning that everything had checked out.

'You said you checked it this morning,' she rebuked Yahiko flatly.

Yahiko glared at her, 'I did! And it worked fine then! Did you touch it after I left?'

'Hardly. That's your job!' she snapped before sighing and standing up to relieve the ache in her legs from sitting on her haunches for too long.

Rubbing at her left thigh she groaned inwardly wondering if there were any other things that could possibly go wrong for her; and it was only 10 o'clock.

Strangely enough someone must have heard her silent prayer as the jazz played on and on, so many talented musicians displaying their talents for love, for beauty, for liberty without a single hiccup. The last lingering notes faded as they switched from the live jazz competition to her usual band that played most nights.

_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves I've let it go_

_We build our church above the streets_

_We practice love between these sheets_

_The candy sweetness in the view_

_It beads my skin I'm stained in you_

_And no one else could ever hold you_

_There's a reason within my heart_

_And I am barely touching you_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you, insatiable_

_Turn me up, Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love you insatiable_

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words there's only truth_

_Breathe in, breathe out, there is no sound_

_We move together, Up and down_

_We levitate our bodies soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_And nobody knows you like I do,_

_Cos the world they just don't understand_

_That I grow stronger in your hands_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off, let me show_

_My love for you, Insatiable_

_Turn me up, never stop, _

_wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you Insatiable_

_We never sleep, we're always holding hands_

_Kissing for hours, talking, making plans_

_I feel like a better man, just being in the same room_

_We never sleep there's so much to do, _

_So much to say, can't close my eyes when I'm with you_

_Insatiable the way I'm loving you_

Kaoru closed her eyes as she listened to the closing notes of her most favourite non-jazz songs. It was so involved, so intoxicating; the passion emoted from the singer's voice sent shivers down her spine every time. Clapping softly from her place behind the bar she watched as the singer tipped his hat towards her in acknowledgment of her applause.

_Insatiable. I want to be loved like that…just like that…_

'I'm guessing that's your favourite song?' asked a voice from her left.

Shifting the weight of her left leg to her right, she transferred her attention to the man standing at the bar. It was him. His voice was low and melodic, even more mesmerising than his eyes.

'Favourite non-jazz,' she explained. 'My ultimate favourite song is in the Jazz genre,' she continued. 'You?'

'It's definitely worth considering as a top ten favourite song.'

She stared back unfazed, 'I love it.'

'I could tell,' he stated huskily. 'I understand that you're to thank for the lovely lemon drink?'

'You looked like you needed a pick-me-up,' she shrugged in effort to appear nonchalant.

Smiling softly he thanked her nonetheless, 'I appreciate it.'

'No worries,' she smiled, 'anything for my loyal patrons—you stayed past your usual time limit though,' noticing that it was 3am while simultaneously grimacing inwardly at her stupidity. _Excellent work Kamiya, now he's going to think you're a stalker and a crazy people watcher._

The man continued to watch her as she dried the glasses and slid them upside down into the racks above the counter.

'I wanted to thank you, and from the long line outside I gathered that you would be busy until the end of the evening,' he explained.

_Well der Kamiya, of course that's why he stayed, he's a gentleman._

'Incidentally, what was in the lemonade? I had amazing clarity after I drank it for some reason.'

'Tulsi or Holy Basil, always does the trick for mental lags,' she grinned.

'Learn new things everyday,' he commented lightly, thanked her again before staring at her for a little longer and striding out of the bar. Rolling her eye's as she heard Sano yell goodbye to the man as if they had known each other for 20 years, she noticed a little card sitting on the counter. Sliding it across she flicked it over to read the little note on the back.

_Kenshin Himura_

_Dinner next Wednesday?_ It said and his phone number had been neatly scripted below in some sort of liquid pen calligraphy on the back. _His hand writing is so pretty._

Apparently she had a date next Wednesday with a man she barely knew.

* * *

Thanks to Alwzyme for Beta Reading this :-)

Tell me what you think :-)

cheers,

Iuvenalis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Rurouni Kenshin :-)**

**Wednesday Night**

Kenshin liked to think that he was a patient man. He could wait. Really he could. When he went to Subway 'the fast fresh sandwich makers,' the idea behind the meal was the _fast_ bit. Then the teenager had asked if he could wait for 10 minutes, because their microwave was in the shop. Kenshin had replied that he didn't mind. Of course he minded.

He also liked to think that he wasn't all keyed up in anticipation for his date with the dainty jazz club owner. _Kaoru._ He'd heard the waiters, and various patrons call her that. He liked her name. He slowly lost his appetite as he weighed the dwindling odds of perhaps enticing the lovely lady out on another date. He only felt this way when he really wanted something, and he always got what he wanted.

'Kenshin. Your orders up,' informed Aoshi. The stoic man stood to Kenshin's left arms folded emanating an air of frustration at having to wait at a semi fast food joint. In Aoshi's world, he had explained in the least verbose manner, waiting at an award winning restaurant is fine because you're actually waiting for food you will love. Fast food was an option simply because it was supposed to be _Fast_. Kenshin agreed mildly although he privately wanted to throw his newly wrapped sandwich at the teenager who had handed it to him. Then again it wasn't really the kids fault.

'No poker tonight?' murmured Aoshi. Kenshin translated that in his head to mean _If you're not coming to poker then what exactly are you doing?_

Kenshin nodded absently, 'I have a prior engagement Aoshi.'

'Our poker is steeped in tradition.' He responded.

Translation: _What's more important than poker on Wednesday night?_

Kenshin almost tripped on the pavement, 'I expected that line from Kamatari, not you.'

'Hmm.'

Kenshin let out a breath of relief inside as Aoshi let go of his line of questioning in favour of sneering at his sub. Kenshin marched of to his office sandwich in tow for the rest of the afternoon hoping that it would pass quickly.

Kenshin had told Kaoru in their prior conversation that the date was casual. He could imagine the look of surprise on her face at his suggestion. She'd only ever seen him in his work attire.

In the end he opted for a white threaded cotton shirt and jeans. Very Casual. As he pulled up in front of her club, he watched as she reprimanded Sano for something, as the man leaned down and nodded at her remarks. Noticing Kenshin striding towards them she sped up her little chat and walked towards him. She looked great. Her long hair had been parted to the side, falling over shoulders and contrasting with her yellow cotton dress. She looked like a fresh buttercup.

'All set?'

'Yep,' she nodded happily before waving at Sano.

Kenshin ever the gentleman held her door open and waited until she slid into the passenger seat.

'So I said casual, and you love music.'

'Mmm,' she murmured in agreement.

'And I know this place on Sydney Harbour that plays live Mexican music, so I thought we'd go there,' he concluded. On the phone she had said anything was good for her.

'I love Mexican! And I know everyone's like "just because you like nachos and tacos that doesn't mean you like Mexican," but seriously I love them so I don't really care,' she finished her rant happily.

The restaurant was lively, the music was loud and the food was fantastic. Kenshin was surprised at how good the service was and how reasonable the prices were. Kaoru even danced with him to 'Bamboleo' a Venezuelan (Spanish/Latin) classic and he conceded that she was actually quite a good dancer. She stepped with him, anticipated his movements. Everything about her was so on point and entirely unscripted. He knew that she thought he was too controlled and too aware. Occasionally she would draw him back to the present reminding him that she wasn't about to try and keep up with him.

By the end of the night they found themselves walking along the harbour eating gelato. Kenshin chuckled inwardly when Kaoru went to Gelatissimo twice. She wanted different flavours and was completely in awe of all the different chocolate flavours available.

'I think that there should be a book written about things we say but don't mean,' commented Kaoru swinging her hand in his at a leisurely pace.

Kenshin chuckled, 'I couldn't agree with you more.'

'For example: When I first started the club this guy asked me out, and we went out a few times. SO we're getting serious and we're out one night and we accidentally ran into Sano. Now I casually enquired how things were with him and asked him—if he wanted to join us. Now everyone knows that the correct answer to this question is 'NO' but good old Sano says yes and actually went out to dinner with us. And he let my boyfriend pay,' she concluded dryly.

'I went to Subway this morning, and I went there specifically for the mildly healthy yet quick service and I was asked to wait for 10 minutes after I'd paid,' he sighed. 'They asked if I minded, and out of politeness I responded, 'No I don't',' he paused, 'but of I course I minded. I'm here for the fast service.'

Kaoru smiled at his mild diatribe annoyance evident in his tone and squeezed his hand fondly.

'I'm sure that even if a book were to be written, Sano would still have said yes to having dinner, he'll do anything for an unpaid meal,and it's really my fault because I should have realised before I offered,' she exhaled crinkling her pert nose in distaste.

Kenshin laughed at her little complaint and assured her that Sano would probably help her with anything she asked so it was minor consolation.

He explained about his friend Aoshi, an entirely taciturn individual who rarely accepted criticism yet dished it out on a regular basis in subtle yet minimal verbage.

She spoke to him about her relatively lonely existence and terrible grades at school. Truly people had expected her to fail completely, but Kaoru knew anything it was business acumen. She had learned to survive and being smart about living was how she became the proud owner of a jazz club.

Kenshin confessed that he didn't have a musical bone in his body, and wished that he could have learnt to play the piano.

Kaoru promised to play the piano for him. Next time.

Kenshin anticipated the next time they would spend time together, he already felt like he was falling and embraced the strange sensations associated with what people commonly referred to as love.

**

* * *

Thanks as always to Alwyzme for Beta reading this one :-)**

**Cheers,**

**Iuvenalis.**


End file.
